Where's the fun in that?
by OuatLover93
Summary: Spoilers 2x9 QoH. After her return to Storybrook Emma is left confused and bewildered as to what exactly happened in the the enchanted forest, all that gets worse on the arrival of Cora and Hook. Hooks after revenge but isn't against having some fun in the meantime. Rated M for later chapters, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello This is my first Fanfic in about 3 years so I'm a little rusty..**

**I just can't get enough of Captain Swan so I decided to go ahead and write my own version :) **

**Spoilers for season 2 episode 9 Queen of hearts.**

**Read and review any criticism is good criticism.**

**_After her return to Storybrook Emma is left confused and bewildered as to what exactly happened in the the enchanted forest, all that gets worse on the arrival of Cora and Hook. Hooks after revenge but isn't against having some fun in the meantime. _**

* * *

Emma sat quietly, perched on a stool at the bar in Granny's. She sat there quietly practically still, apart from to sip her glass of whiskey. She spent the entire night thinking back to the Enchanted Forest, how Cora had tried to rip her heart out but failed due to the magic within herself. Mr. Gold explained it to be because she was the product of true love, but no matter how many times the events swirled round her head she still couldn't make sense of it all. She necked back her last gulp of whiskey and slammed the glass tumbler on the bar.

"Another please" she directed at Ruby, and Ruby filled her glass again with the smooth liquor.

"Last one Emma, I really need to shut for the night" Ruby pleaded, Emma nodded and pointed her gaze into her glass.

"I'll finish this and I'll be out your way" Emma replied, she then in one swift movement downed her drink in one gulp. "Thanks Ruby" Emma said as she place the glass on the bar. Emma needed to leave Granny's but she really didn't want to go home just yet, she felt dunk and confused and needed to walk this off. She grabbed her infamous red leather jacket and swiftly left Granny's. She began to walk in the direction of the harbour, she didn't know why but for some reason she seemed to be attracted to that particular location. It was dark, no one was around and Emma felt completely alone to digest her thoughts. As she reached the harbour her drunken dizziness began to creep up on her and she needed to take a seat, she found a bench and perched herself on it. The dizziness was taking over because she felt the overwhelming need to rest her head, and she did exactly that on the bench. She lifted her feet so she was lying in the foetal position and before she knew it she drifted into unconsciousness.

Sunrise had crept up and Emma only woke from her comatose state because of the recognisable early morning squawking of the seagulls. Her eyes flicked open, and a sense of confusion hit her _where am I _she though before sitting up, then it dawned on her as she took the scenery in that she had fallen asleep on the bench. **_Shit _**she thought to herself while trying to gather her wits about.** _At least nobody saw me_** she thought and began to walk back into the town. However something in her peripheral vision caught her eye, she turned slowly to double check,** _I must be hallucinating _**she thought, but she was sure she saw a pirate ship. It was only until she turned around and saw in front of her in all its villainous glory that her fears were confirmed. _**The Jolly Roger was in Storybrook**._

* * *

It was dusk and the twinkling lights of Storybook guided the way for Hook and Cora to dock the ship. They spent little time travelling due to the magic bean landing them just off the horizon of Storybrook, but Hook made the conscious decision to wait until nightfall to moor up. As the night quickly approached and the lights of Storybrook began to dwindle, Cora and Hook's final stretch of the journey began. The waters were still, the skies were calm; the people of Storybrook had no idea of the approaching storm, this delighted Cora to her dark rotten core.

It didn't take long for Hook to moor the ship single handily, as much as he was used to having a crew to do it for him, he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, and well he certainly didn't expect Cora to lend a helping hand. He dropped the anchor as he had done hundreds of times, and jumped on to the dock with a rope in hand, in one quick movement he swung the rope round the large wooden peg cemented to the dock, and proceeded to wrap it round before tying a tight knot to secure it. He looked up towards the top deck meeting the stare of Cora.

"What do we do now?" Hook inquired.

"We wait." Cora said with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Emma backed away from the dock, trouble had arrived and she needed to warn everyone. She spun around on her heel and began to run in the direction of the town, but a familiar voice came from behind her stopping her in her tracks.

"Did you miss me love?"

One thought crossed her mind in that moment.

**_Hook._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there here is Chapter 2 :)**

**Thank you for you reviews much appreciated, I really do hope your enjoying this, I certainly am loving writing it.**

**Read and review all comments are welcome. **

* * *

"We wait" Cora said with a devilish smirk. Hook began to climb the rope ladder placed at the side of the ship for his access back onto the top deck from the dock. But before he could really start his assent he noticed a figure stumble drunkenly towards the harbour, he squinted his eyes to gain focus on this person but still couldn't make them out. As the figure got closer it became apparent that the figure was female, and as she stumbled and swayed closer and closer to the harbour it became more apparent she was blonde. Her golden locks reflected the moonlight, Hook squinted his eyes and could hear a faint sound of the woman mumbling. It was only then that he recognised her _**Swan **_he thought, he began to climb further up the ladder, never taking his eyes off Emma. Never before had he seen her in such a vulnerable state. As he reached the top deck Cora approached him,

"What took you so long, did you see something?" she interrogated.

"The Swan girl, but she's gone now" he lied, he knew if he told Cora the truth she would certainly take advantage of Emma in her vulnerable position, and Hook much preferred a fair fight.

"Well did she see you? Did she see your ship?" Cora went on to interrogate with and anxious tone in her voice.

"No, she seemed drunk and never looked this way" Hook replied, Hook could spot a drunk woman a mile off and in most circumstances he would take advantage of the poor woman's intoxication. But not this time, this time was different.

"In that case, we stick to our plan, we wait until morning." Cora retorted, with a sense of relief.

_**What is the plan **_Hook thought, as far as he was concerned his and Cora's alliance only went as far as getting to Storybrook, now they were there, Hook had no real use for Cora and she no use for him. Hook made the conscious decision to stay awake for the remainder of the night and keep a very close eye on the comatose Emma.

As sunrise approached Hook notice Emma begin to stir from her slumber. He immediately leapt into action; he crept past the dosing Cora and quietly jumped off his ship. Light was approaching fast and there were very little shadows left for Hook to hide in. Hook watched Emma intently, studying her every move, first she began to casually stroll away as if she hadn't noticed the rather large pirate ship in the dock, and then she stopped _**finally **_Hook thought as he examined the look of dread and fear on her face, before she turned around again and began to run. Hook sprinted after her and only until he was a few feet away from her did he decide to get her attention.

"Did you miss me love?" he said with his infamous flirtatious smirk plastered on his features.

* * *

Emma spun around on her heel, so she could face the direction of the impossible pirate.

"Hook" she addressed him, she was angry and surprised to see him, she did not expect to, especially this soon.

"I prefer Captain" he bit back, with a spine chilling grin upon his face.

"And I would have preferred for you to stay in the Enchanted Forrest" she barked. Hook stepped closer towards her until his face was just centimetres away from hers.

"Aren't you glad to see me Swan?" he smirked as she backed away. Emma then remembered she had her gun secured in its holster; she smiled to herself as she knew she had the upper hand.

"I should have hit you harder" Emma spat out the words with plenty of venom.

"Oh you tease me love." He playfully replied stepping closer to Emma once more. Emma backed away taking grasp of her gun in a discrete fashion to keep hook from seeing her concealed weapon.

"How did you get here Hook?" Emma inquired,

"Now if I told you, where the fun in that?" He again smirked looking Emma up and down, exploring her body with his eyes, as he again steeped closer to her, this time raising his silver hook so that the point rested firmly underneath Emma's chin.

"We are not playing your game Hook" she spat at him as she took a tighter hold of her weapon.

"Oh but we are love, I'm afraid you don't have a choice M'lady" he grinned again and then took a large intake of breath, smelling the delicious sent of Emma's shampooed hair.

"I intend on having a lot of fun with you while I'm in Storybrook" he winked. Emma grimaced at the thought of Hook's intentions, at this point she decided to retrieve her gun out of its holster and point it directly into Hook's abdomen.

"Do you know what this is?" she smirked

"Can't say that I do" Hook replied, Emma pointed the gun into the air and took one shot to get the message across.

"It's called a gun, and I could kill you with this little thing a mile away" she smirked feeling the overwhelming sense that she bested the illustrious pirate once again.

"Then why didn't you?" he hissed, Emma then leaned into him so her face was just millimetres from his.

"Where's the fun in that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, I do apologise for the wait, spent a lot of time on this chapter and I'm still not satisfied, but I thought I'd update has Christmas is coming up and due to the industry I work in I won't have much free time, however I will try my best to update asap preferably before Christmas. Anyway thank you for your reviews :)**

**read and review and I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Where's the fun in that?" Emma said toying with Hook, playing him at his own game.

"Oh good girl Swan, You're learning." Hook winked, Emma's lips curled into a devious smirk, she had bested him yet again, and despite the fact he was infuriating Emma was really beginning to enjoy their little game of tit for tat. Hook was in her world now, her domain; she had the upper hand and revelled in this fact.

"I strongly suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut Hook." She said with authority firmly grounded in her voice. Hook too enjoyed this little game he was laying with Emma, there was something about the Swan girl that intrigued him, a force inside which compelled him to try his best at getting under her skin. Not to mention she jut oozed with attitude, was bursting with fire and had one hell of a bite, something which attracted Hook very much. This golden haired temptress was not like any other woman he had ever come across. She was so unlike the prim and proper princesses of his world, yet quite clearly she breathed more class than those tavern wenches and peasants he had the misfortune of meeting. Emma Swan was enticing and he felt drawn to making her his conquest, not an easy thing to achieve, but Hook absolutely loved a challenge. He found his gaze fixated on her face, he literally could not take his eyes off of her. He bit his lower lip and broke his stare. Before hook had the chance to say another word, Emma had inched her way closer to him, gun still firmly aimed at his stomach. She moved even closer, staring directly at his ocean blue eyes.

"Can I trust you Hook?" she asked furrowing her brow searching his face for any trace of a lie.

"Depends what you trust me with love" Hook answered, he now was staring into her pale and murky blue eyes, a slight look of interest plastered across his face.

"To not cause too much trouble" Emma answered his question, lowering her gun placing it back in its holster.

A mischievous smirk crept across Hook's rugged features; he took a glance at Emma up and down, absorbing the view before biting his lip. His hooked arm slid round her waist, pulling her towards him, so their bodies were pressed together. Emma half heartedly tried to struggle free, but was hypnotised by his enchanting stare, she succumbed to his strength. Hook raised his hand and softly caressed her cheek, with his forefinger. His touch sent unexplainable shivers down Emma's spine, right down to her groin. In a foolish moment Emma forgot that this charming man stood in front of her was a pirate, the very pirate that jeopardised her chances of returning home and reuniting with her son. Hook lent his face in closer to hers, so their lips were a mere touching distance away, another shiver made its way down Emma's spine.

"I only cause trouble, when it serves me best" He gently whispered, the stench of rum lingered on his breath. Emma again tried to break free from Hook's grip, this time with more enthusiasm.

"Let go Hook!" She ordered gritting her teeth "I have bigger fish to fry" at that statement Hook loosened his grip and Emma broke free. She backed away from the scandalous pirate and turned on her heel.

"Just you wait Swan!" Hook exclaimed "I'll be the only fish you have to worry about soon enough!" Hook grinned relentlessly. Emma took once glance over her shoulder before walking away. Thoughts consumed her mind; she found difficulty grasping the meaning of his words, thoughts in which were quickly forgotten when something far worse dawned upon her. _**If Hook's here in Storybrook, which must mean Cora is too. **_Fear overwhelmed her as her pace quickened and her walk turned into a run. Emma didn't care much what happened to her, but no matter what she did, she had o protect Henry. She would fight to the bitter end for his safety.

The sun was still rising causing a rather enchanting pink haze to fill the sky, a cool breeze filled the air as the people of Storybrook went about their daily activities. Ruby was opening Granny's while others were walking towards their cars and places of work. Emma glanced up at the town clock, it read a quarter to seven, this was about the time Henry left the apartment to walk over to Granny's, where he would meet Emma every morning for a steaming hot cup of cocoa. She felt the painful tug of dread knot her stomach, a feeling she could not easily dismiss. An expression of fear riddled her face as she glanced over at Granny's.

"Try not to look too upset" a soft voice startled her. It was David; he stood in front of her dressed in his usual attire of loose fitting jeans, a casual shirt and his chocolate brown leather jacket. David smiled at his daughter who seemed pretty distressed. Emma looked over her left shoulder and then back down to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked, bending his knees slightly attempting to catch her gaze. Emma looked up towards him; she managed to muster a half smile trying desperately not to reveal her true emotions.

"Of course" she croaked, her voice breaking because of her blatant lie. David sensed those and began to interrogate her further.

"You know for someone who can tell so easily if a person is lying, you're not very good at it yourself." He half joked "tell me what's wrong" he probed. Emma reluctant to ruin his morning, and despite the fact she would have liked to handle Cora by herself, it was clear that this was an unrealistic hope. Everyone had to stick together if they had any chance of defeating Cora. Emma looked back down to her feet and then back up at her father.

"Actually, I really need to talk to you" she requested, desperation filling her eyes.

Emma and David approached Granny's; David pushed the door open, holding it and gesturing for Emma to enter first, staying true to his name. Emma scanned the tables and booths in the diner hoping to find Henry's smiling face. Unfortunately she had no luck, he had not arrived yet and that very same feeling of dread tugged at her insides again. David found a booth and scooted into one of the soft leather seats, while Emma mirrored him climbing in the opposite seat.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" David asked.

"Cora made it through" Emma whispered "she's here somewhere in Storybrook." She continued. Emma witnessed as the very same feelings of dread and fear began to fill David. David swallowed the lump in his throat, which was increasing in size every moment that passed.

"How? How do you know this?" he inquired. Emma pursed her lips and began to nervously fiddle with her fingers, staring hardly at them. She looked back up at David now placing both her hands firmly under her backside.

"Hook" she whispered again, to not gain the attention of the other customers in the diner. "His ship is docked in the harbour." Emma hesitated for a moment "I had an encounter with him this morning" she went on to explain David looked around examining the happy ignorance of the people surrounding him.

"We don't want to cause panic, we need to do something, but discreetly" He instructed, Emma took an intake of breath desperately trying to calm her thoughts.

"I hate to break this to you but that pirate ship in the harbour is hardly discreet" Emma retorted "it's only a matter of time before people start asking questions" she continued.

"We'll deal with it" David reassured "right now we need to concentrate on the safety of the town and more importantly Henry." He continued, more feelings of dread began to swirl around Emma's head.

"We're going to need Regina's help"


End file.
